Giannis Petrou
|actor=Socrates Alafouzos |appearance=Pankration }} "Filthy immigrants! They are ruining Greece!" Giannis Petrou, a.k.a. "The Finder", was a racist budding serial killer by proxy, stalker, and abductor who appeared in Pankration. Background A Greek nationalist, Giannis developed a hatred towards immigrants and foreigners at some point in his life. One day in 2015, in the midst of the European migrant crisis, he talked about how Greece should have a fence around its borders to keep immigrants out. Josef Gashi, a man who was half-Greek and half-Turkish, heard what Giannis said and confronted him about it. This led Giannis to punch Josef, resulting in Josef beating him to near-death. Giannis had to spend the next few months in a rehabilitation clinic to recover. The beating Giannis had taken was so severe that he was rendered bedridden, unable to move, and had to relearn how walk, talk, and eat. The humiliation Giannis felt from being defeated by an immigrant and having to learn the basic necessities of life again made him obsess over getting revenge on Josef. In 2016, after realizing that he could not take on Josef again, Giannis abducted Collin Marks, a former British Royal Marine who suffered from PTSD and came to Greece six weeks prior to the events of "Pankration" for work. This was not only out of his hatred of foreigners, but also because he felt that someone with Marks's training would be the perfect person to fight and kill Josef. He held Collin captive in a shipping container in the dock where Giannis used to work at as a security guard, tortured him so that he would be able to control him, and had him physically train to make sure he could not be so easily defeated. Before going after Josef, he decided to go after men who were foreigners and have Collin fight them as part of his training. He would do so until he felt that Collin was ready to kill Josef. Pankration Modus Operandi Giannis targeted men who were born outside of Greece and were of similar height and weight as Josef. His first victim, Collin Marks, was abducted in an unspecified manner and tortured until he could be controlled by Giannis. He then had Marks fight and kill whomever he brought to fight him. With Paul Stavros and Besnik Heta, he abducted them at moments when they were their most vulnerable. When he abducted Josef (the object of his rage), he smashed one of the windows of his car while the latter was still in it using a blunt object, and then used the same object to knock him out. Each of his victims would be held inside a shipping container with gates inside of it that he could electrify to prevent them from escaping. After Collin killed his victims, Petrou would dump their bodies in public locations as a warning to any immigrants and foreigners living in Greece. Profile Real-Life Comparison Giannis's nationalistic hatred of immigrants and foreigners and him committing crimes against them seems to be based on that of John Ausonius, a.k.a. "The Laser Man", a Swedish murderer who went after immigrants and foreigners and would shoot them in the hopes that all of them would leave Sweden. Though Giannis did not kill his victims directly, his motive for committing his crimes and disposing of their bodies in public locations as a warning to other immigrants and foreigners is apparently highly based on Ausonius's motive for the shootings. Known Victims Personal Victims *2015: Josef Gashi *2016: **Collin Marks **Paul Stavros **Besnik Heta **Josef Gashi **Jack Garrett Victims by Proxy The following were killed by Collin Marks *2016: **Paul Stavros **Besnik Heta **Josef Gashi **Matthew Simmons Appearances *Season Two **Pankration Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:European Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Criminals